In manufacturing and distribution facilities many articles come in bulk and need sorted and singulated for input into downstream assembly and packaging equipment. Vibratory, centrifugal, and smart belt systems are often used to sort and orient the bulk articles into single file line for downstream equipment.
The current methods have many limitations, such as, noise, slow speed, high cost, and high rate of damage to sorted articles. The current systems have the additional limitations in the amount of floor space used and difficulty in handling a large variation of article sizes within the same system.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that is simple, compact, and high speed to allow for singulation and sorting of articles of varying size and minimal damage to the sorted articles.